


Background

by Amahami



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dubious Consent, Flashbacks, If it is posted elsewhere it was stolen, Multi, This work was only posted on AO3, children having sex with other children, mostly consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amahami/pseuds/Amahami
Summary: Tony notices that Pepper's face is blank while having sex and asks what he did so he can change it. She says it doesn't matter, and flashes back to her sex history, beginning at age eight.Mostly semi- or non- graphic sex
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Original Male Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	Background

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, as this kind of thing triggers all of my usual betas, including backup betas.
> 
> Hopefully it makes sense, if not let me know and I'll fix it. I know it's weird, and I don't know how clear it is.

  
Tony pulled out and pressed back into Pepper, groaning. He ran his hands over her shoulders and looked to her face, intending to see the signs of bliss or satisfaction.

  
Her eyes were closed and her lips pressed together, pulled slightly downwards. Tony immediately stopped and slowly pulled out. He stayed like that, half bent over Pepper, for the few moments it took for her to open her eyes in confusion.

  
"You're not done yet," she said, inflectionless.

Tony's eyebrows twitched and he frowned. 

"I know. But you're not enjoying it," he removed the condom and tossed it into the wastebasket beside the bed before rolling onto his side and looking at Pepper, "What'd I do wrong?"

Pepper only shook her head, "Doesn't matter."

~~~~~~

Pepper was eight. She'd just been given the Talk. She was told that boys have a penis and she has a vagina, and when a penis goes in a vagina, it puts sperm in the belly and makes a baby.

She was curious.

The following week was spent touching herself every night, finding out more about her body. She also watched porn, to find out even more.

Pepper put boondoggle string into her, put as much as she could before pulling it out. It felt funny, but kind of nice.

She supposed this is what her mom meant when adults liked it.

Next time a friend spent the night, she told her friend everything she found out, and gave her her own boondoggle string.

Her friend didn't like it like she did, and she didn't understand.

A month after that, Pepper's friend Caroline came over - she was a neighbour and six months younger than her. Pepper told her all that she learned, and asked if she could try touching Caroline.

When Caroline showed hesitation, Pepper told her, "if you stop liking or wanting it, I'll stop."

Caroline consented, and Pepper reached under Caroline's underwear and felt her privates. She was all smooth and soft, and it looked like it made Caroline happy.

Immediately following their playtime, Caroline went home, and Pepper didn't hear from her for a long time.

Next time they met up, Pepper went to Caroline's house, and they touched each other for a long time, multiple times. 

This went on for quite some time, and while Pepper licked and sucked and put her fingers in Caroline, Caroline almost never touched her, in any way.

And that was okay, Pepper enjoyed playing with Caroline.

Whenever she met up with anyone new, Pepper asked if they wanted to have sex, and most of the time, they said yes. 

Still, Pepper was rarely touched, but she loved laughing and giving joy, and that's what sex brought her.

She had been raised like many other girls, and told how to treat a man. So when her babysitter's son, only older than her by a few months, asked her to follow him into the basement, she followed.

Besides, few others got the privilege, so she wasn't going to take it for granted, and she was going to be down there as long as she could. She was special, after all.

Justin asked her to lick his penis, and she did. It tasted funny, but in a good way. He told her to suck, and she did. He thrusted into her mouth, and while it felt weird, it was new and interesting.

Justin wasn't around much, but when he was, he invited her into the basement, and told her to suck his penis. 

After some time of this, Pepper stopped enjoying it and said as much. Pepper wouldn't remember the details later, but Justin threatened to tell the entire school a secret of hers that he knew, if she stopped sucking on him.

So she continued. Her mind would go kinda blank whenever she went down there.

One day, Justin said he wanted to have sex with her, but he didn't know what hole his penis was supposed to go in. So Pepper went to the bathroom upstairs and felt herself. She knew she had two holes, so she put a finger in each one to see which one felt right. The front one hurt, but the back one didn't so she figured that was her vagina.

Justin couldn't get his floppy penis into her, so he gave up.

Pepper wouldn't remember if that was the end of the basement trips or not, later.

That lasted for around two years.

During that time, she continued having sex with other girls she met.

When she was ten or eleven, her male cousin spent the night, and she knew what she had to do - she offered him her body.

He accepted, and they went back and forth, playing with each other's privates. She sucked on him, and he licked her (but not her privates), and she sorta enjoyed it.

Then he was over her and about to press in, and he asked, "Do you want me to..." he gestured between them.

Pepper shook her head, "I've started having periods, and you could get me pregnant. I'm scared of that."

Her cousin nodded and they kept playing the way they had.

They played every time they were near each other for many months, until suddenly it stopped, and she was alone and hurt, and knew she had failed in her duties.

As she got older, her friends changed, though she continued sleeping with many of them. With one of them, Nicole, they took turns touching each other, and it was very fun and exciting.

Nicole found a toy of her mom's, with two vibrating rabbits. Pepper put one in Nicole, and Nicole tried to put one in Pepper, but it hurt so bad. 

She cried as Nicole tried to fit in into her, but it just wouldn't go. Nicole stopped and handed the control to Pepper, not mentioning it.

Pepper was grateful.

Another year or two later, a different friend, Genevieve, gave her the mascara bottle thing that she'd been using for her own vagina, to make it bigger.

Pepper tried that, and it was uncomfortable, but it was something she needed to do. She dreamed of a cock ripping her open and bleeding on it and everywhere, and for a long time she thought it was a nightmare, but it was a good dream.

She started using a back massager to stimulate her clit when she was around 14, and she liked that a lot, but what she liked even more was the detachable shower head in her bathroom, turning that on and adjusting it to the second most powerful setting.

It felt so good. 

When Pepper moved away from her family, she bought her first sex toys and never used lube with them, because the pain that came with it was amazing.

And then she started dating and having sex with other adult men, and things changed a bit. She... reverted back to how she felt with her cousin that first time - it was her duty, and so whether or not she liked it, a man using her for sex was part of a relationship. 

Pepper stopped dating for a while, because she had a career to focus on. Then that career led her to Tony. And she fell in love for the first time.

And when he first touched her, her mind went blank like it had whenever Justin took her down into his basement and told her to suck. When he told her he wanted to fuck her.

She tried imitating what she'd heard in porn over the years, because the internet said that's what men like.

But today she'd just been so tired, and really hadn't wanted to have sex. Pepper was out of it enough that she couldn't find it in herself to make the noises she knew Tony liked. 

And he noticed.

"It _does_ matter, Pepper. I want to make you feel good. What's different today than every other time? Let's talk it through so I know for next time."

Pepper shrugged, otherwise unmoving, "Nothing."

Tony squinted his eyes at her for a moment before they widened, "Wait, how often do you not want to have sex, when we have sex?"

Without hesitation, she said, "Always."

Tony jerked back from her, appalled. Stunned. Horrified.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tony demanded.

Pepper shrugged again, "You never asked. And it's my duty."

Tony rubbed a hand down his face, "We're talking about this tomorrow. But I'm too damn tired to work this all out now. Do you want me in bed with you? To sleep."

Pepper shrugged. Again.

"Pepper, I want to know what you want here, and so help me God, I will wait you out."

Pepper blinked slowly. Shrugged. "You can stay here."

Tony took a deep breath, and decided to take her word for it. He'd worry about it in the morning. Right now he just needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to let me know if any part(s) of it didn't make sense, and I'll fix it.
> 
> I may make this a chaptered fic at some point, it depends on if I end up writing more. It might be too intense for me to do that, idk.
> 
> Either way, please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
